gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Schlechter Ruf, und wird von Finn, Jesse, Puck und Rachel mit Brittany und Santana gesungen. Als die "Gliste" in der William McKinley High School zirkuliert, stellt Rachel verärgert fest, dass sie zuletzt platziert wurde. Inspiriert von Mr. Schuesters Aufgabe, einen schlechten Song zu rehabilitieren, versucht Rachel nun auf dieser Liste vom letzten Platz aufzurücken. Mit Hilfe von Artie und dem A/V Club dreht sie ein Musikvideo zu dem Song. Sie versucht sich den Ruf eines "Bad Girls" aufzubauen, indem sie zeigt, dass drei Männer romantisches Interesse an ihr haben und benutzt dafür Finn, Jesse und Puck, mit denen sie alle zusammen war bzw. ist. Diese übernehmen, ohne voneinander zu wissen, jeweils die Rolle von Joey, während Sandy als Julies Vater fungiert. Am Ende ist jedoch nur Rachel von ihrem Video beeindruckt, während die Jungs furchtbar sauer auf sie sind, da sie die drei zu ihrem Vorteil benutzt und sie noch dazu belogen hat. Das Original stammt von David Geddes aus dem Jahr 1975. Charts Lyrics Brittany und Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel mit Brittany und Santana harmonierend: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Puck: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over" My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door I've never seen him act this way My God, he's going crazy Puck mit Brittany und Santana harmonierend: He said he's gonna make you pay For what we've done, he's got a gun Puck mit Brittany und Santana: So run, Joey run, Joey run! Rachel mit Brittany und Santana harmonierend: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there Sneakin' up behind me (Rachel: Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn: And she stepped in front of me Then, suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling Finn mit Brittany und Santana harmonierend: I ran to her; I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! Finn: And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany und Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Jesse mit Brittany und Santana: Run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Finn mit Brittany und Santana: Joey, run, Puck mit Brittany und Santana: Joey, run, Finn, Jesse und Puck mit Brittany und Santana harmonierend: Joey, run, Joey, run.....! Trivia *Der Song ist auf Platz eins von Sues "Schrecklichste Songs, die je vom Glee Club gesungen wurden"-Liste aus Rivalen der Krone. Des Weiteren meint sie zu Will, dass er "sich wortwörtlich dafür bei Amerika entschuldigen muss". **Als die New Directions erfahren, dass sie auf dem Abschlussball performen werden, schlägt Rachel sofort diesen Song vor. *Der Song sowie das Drama, das er verursacht hat, wird in Guter Ruf noch einmal erwähnt. *Jesse, der aktuell mit Rachel zusammen ist, hat die wenigste Sendezeit in dem Video. *Die Reihenfolge, in der die Jungs in dem Song auftreten, ist die gleiche, wie Rachel mit ihnen zusammen war. *Cory sagte in einem Interview, dass das Blut an seinen Händen eigentlich Ketchup war. *In Licht aus wird der Song von Santana erwähnt, die ihn Rachel vorschlägt, da diese nicht weiß, was sie bei ihrer "Funny Girl"-Auditon singen soll. *In The Hurt Locker, Part One wird der Song von Sam erwähnt, als er, während er unter Sues Hypnose steht, Wills Post klaut und es auf Rachel schiebt, meinend, dass sie Will unter anderem für Run Joey Run verantwortlich macht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James